


Boop

by fatefulfaerie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatefulfaerie/pseuds/fatefulfaerie
Summary: Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren have known each other for years, one protecting the other ever since they were children. Despite their quick, and almost embarrassed insisting that they aren’t ‘together-together’, a spark seems to exist between the two nonetheless. What drives them apart? And what will bring them together?





	Boop

**Author's Note: Not the best thing I've written but probably the safest.**

**Here's to continuing the trend of RWBY one-shots to tide me over until Volume 7.**

**Spoilers for RWBY Volumes 1-4.**

* * *

"Nora…?" Ren asked as Nora shoved another sugar cookie in her mouth, looking casually out at her classmates. She figured that just a bit more sugar in her system would renew her energy to keep dancing. She always forgets how tired all the sugar makes her later in the night until she wakes up the next morning.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked casually as she turned her head to face him, yet his expression was oddly pensive, even for Ren.

"I want to talk you about something," Ren said, scooting his chair just a bit closer before looking to his right and left nervously.

Nora tipped her head with curiosity as she looked into his eyes. Normally, she may have mocked him for turning such an upbeat event like the school dance they were at into some deep revelation, some serious moment.

Yet, the way his expression was told her that it was something more.

"Oh, okay," Nora said, the genuine interest and concern in her voice apparent.

"Well, actually it's been in the back of my mind for a while," Ren started as Nora leaned an elbow on the tablecloth.

Unfortunately, she was so invested in the possibilities of what her long-time friend and teammate would say that she didn't notice the small tug it caused on the tablecloth, not noticing either that her cup of punch had been pulled along with it until it made a cold imprint on her dress.

"Eeek!" she exclaimed as she stood up, Ren alarmed as well, the sound ensuing not only Jaune and Pyrrha to look over but most of that side of the room.

Ren had stood up as an instinct as soon as he saw it spill, wanting to be helpful. Yet, it all happened so fast that he just stared.

When Nora found Ren's pink eyes her face flushed red with embarrassment, looking around her in a panic to find that everyone else in attendance was staring as well, some trying to restrain an outburst of laughter.

"Nora! Wait!" Ren yelled after her with an outstretched arm when she started to run, her shoulders thudding against the people who didn't part for her.

"Doesn't seem like her to run from a fight," Ren heard Jaune say after they heard the doors close, "I'm usually the master of cowardice."

But Ren barely listened.

Of course he knew that, he knew Nora better than anyone.

Ren furrowed his eyebrows, the rest of his expression still etched with concern as he looked at the closed doors.

"Don't say that about yourself, Jaune," Pyrrha started before Ren started a run after Nora, Pyrrha's next words becoming quiet as they went away from Rens' earshot.

Although more people had parted for Nora's hectic run out of the festively decorated room, Ren ran with the same haste as Nora.

Even after the doors that had just seen Nora's exit burst open again, his haste didn't change, Ren making his way quickly to the room designated for team JNPR.

"Nora!" he yelled to the empty hallway.

He knew he still had a flight of stairs and at least a few more right turns until he reached their room.

But, he wanted to catch up with her as soon as possible, to find out why a fighter like her would flee, why she was so embarrassed, and to tell her that she didn't need to be.

He knew her better than Jaune, better than Pyrrha.

He'd known her ever since that horrifying day in Kuroyuri, a younger version of himself appeased greatly by finding a home in a new friendship with a little girl, who was just as scared as he was of the incoming Grimm.

They had cared for each other ever since, children orphaned by a destructive world, vowing to protect it and each other, to save lives that should never be lost.

Ren ran until he reached their hallway, his pacing slowing as he reached the door.

Yet, he soon discovered, after taking out his scroll out of instinct, that he didn't need it, the door left ajar.

"Nora?" Ren asked cautiously as he slowly pushed upon the door, his concerned glance soon landing on Nora, foolishly trying to ring the red punch out of her pink dress.

"Ren!" she exclaimed, her face turning to the same color as the punch stained on her dress, "don't look at me, I'm all…sticky!"

Nora turned around quickly to face away from him, Ren giving a small smile when she did. He walked forward with a slight shake of his head.

Her arms and legs were still wet with the punch and she was trying in earnest to get the red out of her dress.

What a silly girl she could be.

"At least," Ren said as he reached for a nearby towel, "dry yourself…"

His words stalled when Nora turned to face him, her wide eyes showing that she didn't know that Ren was only inches behind her.

Ren obviously didn't expect her to turn around, whispering breathlessly,

"Off…" to finish his statement.

Both of them were completely flustered as they stared into each other's eyes, a disbelief shared between them that something like this was really happening.

They both knew why, of course, why their hearts were beating faster, why they felt an odd heat rise within them, why they felt themselves compelled to inch even closer as they searched each other's eyes.

"Boop," Nora said quietly.

"Boop," Ren replied with a distinct smile that made Nora's cheeks blush.

Their eyes flitted down to each others' lips just before the door opened, Pyrrha's laughter ringing and echoing in the hallway until it filled the room.

"I cannot believe your sisters would do that to you," Pyrrha said as Ren promptly left the room, Nora's head going downcast as she bit her lip.

She quickly pulled a book off her desk and started to read on her bed, hoping the book would hide the color on her cheeks. She forgot completely that her dress was drenched in punch.

Pyrrha gave the quick separation between Nora and Ren a glare of uncertainty, her mind questioning what had transpired before Jaune's reply pulled her back to the moment.

"Believe me, that was only the tip of the iceberg."

"Well, it looks like you turned out pretty well despite all that," Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I guess," Jaune said with a shrug.

Nora's eyes peeked above the book, now eying the exchange between Jaune and Pyrrha with intrigue.

She had known for quite a while now Pyrrha's feelings for Jaune, of course keeping to her oath to not tell a soul.

"Thanks for tonight, by the way, Jaune," Pyrrha said, "I…well, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Yeah," Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head, "me too. Except without, you know…the dress…"

Jaune cleared his throat nervously after his last words.

Nora kept watching as Pyrrha stepped closer to Jaune, smiling when Pyrrha gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek.

Nora shook her head as she returned to her book, actually looking at the words this time as Pyrrha left to wash up.

As far as she knew, Pyrrha hadn't said a word about her feelings to Jaune, Pyrrha coming up with all sorts of reasons why not.

Then again, Nora commonly remembered when seeing the two interact that Pyrrha had pointed out that Nora was a hypocrite in telling her to go for it with Jaune.

Nora denied it, of course, but she knew that Pyrrha was right.

She hadn't said a word to Ren, either.

Jaune looked to Nora, finally noticing her presence.

"Where's Ren?" Jaune asked casually.

"I…I don't know…" Nora said rather breathlessly for well, Nora, Jaune noticing the oddity for a fleeting second before he went about his own business.

But Ren had simply fled to the hallway, his hands finding a wall for him to take a deep breath. The wall supported his back as well as he closed his eyes.

He wasn't one to run from a fight either. He couldn't believe that all this was scarier than a pack of Grimm, than even a deadly King Taijitu.

"Did you hear about that Beacon upperclassman?" he heard a voice echo along an adjacent hallway, his eyes opening.

He recognized it as one of the members of team SSSN, exchange students from Haven Academy in Mistral. He had only met them last week, but he was pretty sure that it was Neptune Vasilias who asked the question. And, of course Sun Wukong who retorted,

"Team CFVY?"

"No, Navy Urdinak from team EBNY." Neptune said in reply, "Professor Ozpin sent him and his team on a mission in the South and the Grimm activity was so high, he lost his life defending his team."

"That's rough."

"Apparently El Estren is really torn up about it, and the whole team has pulled out of the tournament."

"That was his girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I mean I guess that's the danger in being a huntsman, you cause pain to others as well when you get hurt. More pain than you can feel from physical wounds."

"Yeah…but it's just so sad."

"I guess we better get used to it, training to be huntsmen and all."

"Yeah…yeah I guess."

Sun's thoughts turned to Blake, silencing him until he turned a corner and piped a casual, "Hey, Ren," to the pensive huntsman in passing, Ren only nodding in acknowledgement.

Ren knew that pain well, losing his mother, losing his father. He couldn't believe he had never thought he could cause Nora that pain.

But, of course he could. Being a huntsman was clearly one of the most dangerous professions in all of Remnant, next to being an Atlesian soldier.

He'd even heard some of his classmates remark that there was no difference between the two.

Even the highest-ranking professionals have gone missing completely, if not found dead. It was a chilling day in Oobleck's class when they reviewed the subject, names mentioned like they were numbers or statistics and not lives lost.

A huntsman surviving to an old age was indeed a rare occasion.

Maybe all that was on his mind, what he wanted to do before he was interrupted, wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

He almost lost her.

He almost lost himself.

In the very same place where it all started, he could have lost it all.

Isn't the very point of being a huntsman to fight for life, and by extension, to fight for love, without shying away from it?

Perhaps it was prudent to avoid such attachments, but hadn't they already spent their lives protecting others in spite of the danger they faced as children?

How is that any different from giving into love no matter how much hate there is in the rest of the world?

Isn't that what being a huntsman is about? Protecting life and nurturing love in a world in which those are becoming more and more sparse?

Ren looked over to her, his gaze softening at the sight of her hopeful expression, her slight smile as she looked out at the main hub of Mistral for the first time.

They had made it.

Finally, after all those months, team RNJR had made it to Haven.

But as Ren looked to Nora, the wind whipping through her short, orange hair, her bright turquoise eyes brightened by the sights before her, he knew that he wouldn't have made it anywhere if it weren't for her.

With a clear mind, a conscious thought, and a certain heart he reached out and placed his hand on hers.

He watched as a jolt of surprise seemed to run through her, herself quickly calming as their hands wrapped into a hold. Ren didn't say a word when she looked at him with regard in her eyes or when she slid over to rest her head on his shoulder.

He only smiled.

The two stayed like that until they landed in the hangar bay, enjoying greatly the moment of peace after so many battles.

Aside from Ren offering his hand to help Nora off the airship and her reply of 'thank you' as her hand slid into his, the pair of them stayed silent.

With, of course, a blush on their cheeks as they held hands, an unspoken regard shared between them as they walked along a hallway.

"Ruby texted that our room is #446 and that she left the room key under the mat," Nora said as she tapped at her scroll, "her and Qrow are in #447."

Ren only nodded, stopping slowly when he saw the number 446 etched onto a small slate of wood, a door right next to it.

Nora noticed his slowed pacing quickly, turning to face him for their eyes to lock into each other.

"Nora," Ren said as he took her other hand.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora prompted.

"About today," Ren started, Nora's expression softening into concern as she listened attentively, "being in Kuroyuri, it…it reminded me of a lot of things I've tried to forget. My father…my mother…the day I lost them…the day I lost everything, but…I've always remembered the moment I met you."

Nora's lips parted as her expression neutralized, her eyes searching his.

Ren tightened his grip on her hands, taking a couple steps forward, his voice softening as he continued.

"I have to thank you Nora, for everything, it's long overdue."

"Ren…you don't need to…" Nora said, her voice almost a whisper.

"But, I do," Ren insisted, "looking back, I hardly knew a time when you weren't by my side. Everything else was so much easier to forget, to repress, to hide, and to secret away, but you made it so that my life was joyous…I could hardly believe, hardly remember the years before. It was such a distant memory, but you were always real, either right in front of me or right beside me, someone I could reach out and touch. You have been the one thing I could always count on, you have always been there for me, and you have been my family. Even in times where hope was sparse, you were there."

Ren started to look nervous, Nora noting the change as he continued nonetheless.

"It's…well…it's been a while now that things have felt different, like it's the same, but something entirely new. I've been afraid in the past of hurting you because of it, but…the truth still remains…"

Ren took a hand to cup Nora's cheek, the touch of it and a deep breath seeming to calm his nerves.

"Nora," he said with a smile, Nora's eyes lighting up because of it, "I'm in love with you."

Ren watched for her reaction, searching her turquoise eyes as they started to water, a great smile starting to curve her lips.

"Hey guys!" they heard Ruby exclaim, prompting them to separate as they shared distinct looks. If Ruby were right in front of them she would have seen that she obviously interrupted something, Nora looking as if she were about to say something to Ren. It was as if the pause button was pressed upon them, both Nora and Ren anticipating what would happen next.

"Did you get my text?" Ruby asked when she had approached them.

They were in the hallway of an inn. They couldn't be surprised or upset that they were interrupted.

"W-we did," Ren answered for Nora, Ren right in assuming that he was just a bit more coordinated than Nora at the moment.

Yet Ruby apparently did notice something, giving them a quizzical look before obviously disregarding it entirely.

"These rooms are just until we find something more permanent," Ruby said, "but they seem really nice. They even have fresh cookies in the lobby."

"Y-yeah," Nora stammered, Nora and Ren looking like they were waiting for something.

"I was thinking we could all gather for dinner," Ruby continued, "a real meal might be nice. I'll let you know when Qrow wakes up so we can go celebrate, I mean…we made it…after everything…"

Ruby looked sad for a second before she added with a smile,

"Things are starting to look up."

Her smile lingered for a bit longer as she looked upon the pair, before unlocking the door in front of her with her key and opening it.

Nora looked as if she cold barely contain her excitement as Ruby closed the door behind her, jumping around like a small child on the brink of an accident.

So, as soon as the door latched closed, Nora practically jumped into Ren, pressing her lips onto his with her arms loosely hung around his neck.

Luckily, Ren had gotten used to Nora excitedly barreling into him like that, only staggering back a couple steps at the momentum. He hugged her around her waist as he closed his eyes, continuing the kiss that just felt so right.

There were so many times that she had hugged him in a similar way the past, Ren remembering well resisting the urge to just kiss her.

What a fool he was then, what a fool he was even just earlier that day.

They released from the kiss, keeping their short distance between each other as they shared a chuckle, their soft gazes locked into each other.

"I feel the same, " Nora said, "exactly the same…about you…every word, Ren. I love you."

Ren kissed her at those words, both of their hands moving downwards to clasp into each other with a tight hold.

"We stay in this hallway long enough, " Nora said as their lips retreated, their foreheads gently touching each other, "Goodwitch will come all the way from Vale to scold us for public displays of affection."

Ren laughed, not a small chuckle, but a real laugh. That sound hadn't rung in Nora's ears since they were at the Beacon fairgrounds getting cotton candy and popcorn.

It was such a simpler time then, the Vytal Festival Tournament running smoothly, the conflict of the semester before with rampant Grimm seeming to be extinguished.

There were a lot of things that had been lost out of that illusion, things she missed greatly.

Yet, the hand that held hers as she grabbed the key from under the mat, as she unlocked the door, and as she gave a warm, thankful smile to her love, was a familiar hand and a loyal hand. It comforted her greatly, and the fact that she still had it to hold comforted her even more so.

It would be hard to lose him, sure, but it would be even harder to have never had his support and his care over the years, and now she knew that Ren felt the same.

They always knew they would stay together, just as they had promised as children.

But to now be together-together was more than they had ever hoped, Nora's blush still on her cheeks as she pushed open the door. Even when Ren reluctantly let go of her hand, the knowledge that there existed still a love shared between them made her blush even more.

Yet, there was a danger to it all that they knew well, the pain of which they could see in their teammate Jaune as he stared with sad eyes at the crest on his shield.

He had lost Pyrrha to the cold grasp of death mere minutes after their own first kiss.

The loss of their teammate was so unexpected, so devastating that they had almost lost hope. Pyrrha Nikos was the last person to deserve such an end, being one of the most selfless and kindhearted people they had ever known. The loss of her friendship and her positivity was detrimental to the team once known as JNPR.

If it weren't for Ruby Rose and the hope she instilled within them, the drive to keep moving forward, they may have submitted to that instinct to fear and to doubt everything, to simply let the division happen instead of fight for unity.

Nora and Ren had by know learned from that loss to fight to stay together, and especially, to cherish those moments of love and of friendship instead of avoiding them.

As they sat looking at the emblem on Jaune's shield, at the dagger of Ren's father, there were many moments that they recollected in their hearts where they could have done more. They didn't know how much they had taken them for granted until it was too late.

No one ever does.

But there were other memories too. Memories of happiness and joy, memories of eating pancakes and Nora commandeering all the syrup for herself, memories of watching team RWBY play board games in the library, memories of just walking around campus, around Vale, just drinking in a glowing sunset or a starry night sky.

Jaune, Nora, and Ren would never forget the first times they showed off their semblances, the time they danced together at the ball, even those quiet moments in the dorm when just the presence of each other was soothing.

Nora certainly would never forget when she spilled punch all over herself, hating so much that such a wonderful night was cut short.

But they are more than just memories, they were expressions of friendship and companionship, the three huntsmen each glad they were a part of it, glad they knew the girl named Pyrrha Nikos, who would recall those memories with just as much of a smile if she were sitting with them.

After all, to know love and to have lost it is infinitely better than to be its' stranger.


End file.
